The Inherented and Emancipated Lord Part 1
by The Owl of Night
Summary: What if Lily and James had taken Harry to Gringotts, when they came home from the hospital, what if he was tested for what titles he would get when he was grown up, Parings: HP/MJ, NL/HA, SB/EM, RW/HG, GW/DT, SF/LL, DM/AG, FW/AS, DD/CC CD/FD and GW/AJ, Bashing: MW/GW/RW/PW/HG/AD and SS, Powerful, Intelligent, Knowledgeable, Talented, a full Summary inside the first chapter.


The Inherented and Emancipated Lord Part 1

Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not owns Harry Potter.**

_Summary: What if Lily and James had taken Harry to Gringotts, when they came home from the hospital, what if he was tested for what titles he would get when he was grown up, Parings: HP/MJ, NL/HA, SB/EM, RW/HG, GW/DT, SF/LL, DM/AG, FW/AS, DD/CC CD/FD and GW/AJ, Bashing: MW/GW/RW/PW/HG/AD and SS, Powerful, Intelligent, Knowledgeable, Talented, Sensible, Trained, Independence, Uncontrolled, Academic, Helpful and Genuine Neville and Harry, but Harry was also Inherented and Emancipated, when he and Neville finally would join Hogwarts. _

Lily had just came home with her new born son, who got the name Harry Potter, but James and Lily took to Gringotts, where they got Harry checked for titles there was waiting at him.

The Potters got some surprised news, when they saw the tests for their son, as Lily thought that she was a muggleborn witch.

Blood test

**Name:** Alexander Harrison "Harry" James Sirius Edward Charlus Bentley Potter

**Hogwarts name:** Harrison "Harry" James Sirius Potter

Father: James Edward Charlus Potter (Alive)

Mother: Lillian "Lily" Rosaline Potter nee Evans (Alive)

Grandfather Maternal: Alexander Bentley Evans (deceased/Squib)

Grandmother Maternal: Rosaline Lillian Evans nee Black (deceased/Squib)

Grandfather Paternal: Edward Charlus Potter (deceased)

Grandmother Paternal: Evangeline Daphne Potter nee Greengrass (deceased)

Godfather: Sirius Orion Black III

Godmother: Alice Jennifer Longbottom nee Greengrass

Blood: Pure-blood

Heritage Test

Name: Harrison "Harry" James Sirius Potter

Houses:

Heir of The Most Ancient and Most Noble and Royale house of Pendragon

Heir of The Most Ancient and Most Noble and Traditionalisme house of Slytherin

Heir of The Most Ancient and Most Noble and Courage house of Gryffindor

Heir of The Most Ancient and Most Noble and Tolerance house of Hufflepuff

Heir of The Most Ancient and Most Noble and Intelligence house of Ravenclaw

Heir of The Most Ancient and Most Noble and Resourcefulness house of Peverell

Heir of The Most Ancient and Most Noble and Individuality house of Evanston

Heir of The Most Ancient and Most Noble and Determination house of Evansclaw

Heir of The Most Ancient and Most Noble and Hard Work house of Evanclear

Heir of The Most Ancient and Most Noble and Cunning house of Le Fay

Heir of The Most Ancient and Most Noble and Creativity house of Emrys

Heir of The Most Ancient and Most Noble and Ambition house of Dragonclaw

Heir of The Most Ancient and Most Noble and Self-Preservation house of Azkaban

Heir of The Most Ancient and Most Noble and Kindness house of White

Heir of The Most Ancient and Most Noble and Nerve house of Grey

Heir of The Most Ancient and Most Noble and Dedication house of Wizengamot

Heir of The Most Ancient and Most Noble and Daring house of Elements

Heir of The Noble and Most Ancient house of Potter

Heir of The Noble and Most Ancient house of Black

Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient house of Greengrass

Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient house of Lovegood

Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient house of Ollivander

The 2nd Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient house of Longbottom

Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble house of Rosier

Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble house of Fudge

Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble house of Umbridge

Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble house of Crouch

Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble house of Prewett

Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble house of Prince

Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble house of Dumbledore

Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble house of McGonagall

The 2nd Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble house of Diggory

Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient house of Gaunt

Heir to the Noble and Ancient house of Smith

Heir to the Noble and Ancient house of Lestrange

Heir to the Noble and Ancient house of Malfoy

4 Earl titles

Monetary Assets:

Before Education vault:

Galleons

500.000 Silver Sickles

5.000 Knuts

Trust vault:

500.000 Galleons

50.000 Silver Sickles

5.000 Knuts

Harry got a letter with two note in it where there on one stood how much moneys he had, and on another note stood there about the business shares he had.

Lineage Test

Name: Harrison "Harry" James Sirius Potter

**Magical Rank:** Grand Arch High Mage-Sorcerer-Warlock (Rank 1)

**Elemental Affinity:** Shadow (Major), Fire (Major), Earth (Major), Water (Major), Air (Major), Lightning (Major), Thunder (Major), Time (Major), Life (Major), Ice (Major), Steam (Major), Mist (Major), Light (Major), Dark (Major), Space (Major) and Spirit (Major).

Active Abilities:

Magical core: 100%

Brain: 100%

Metamorphmagus: 100%

Animagi: Multi-animagus – untrained

Magic Sense: 100%

Parselmouth: 100%

Parsel magic: 100%

Seer: 100%

Natural Master and Prodigy of Potion (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Charms (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Transfiguration (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Herbology (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Study of Ancient Runes (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Arithmancy (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Care of magical Creatures (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Astronomy (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Defence Against the Dark Arts (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Divination (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of History of Magic (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Duelling (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Sword fighting (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Potion creation (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Alchemy (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Spell creation (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Muggles studies (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Magical Language (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Magical Literatur (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Magical Finance (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Magical Law studies (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Dark Arts (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Grey Arts (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Light Arts (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Dark Magic (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Grey Magic (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Light Magic (100%)

Natural master and Prodigy in Mind Arts (100%)

Telekinetic (100%)

Telepathic (100%)

Magic Sense (100%)

Manipulation (100%)

Wandless magic (100%)

Wordless magic (100%)

Wand Making (100%)

Wand Crafting (100%)

Wand Designing (100%)

Staff Making (100%)

Staff Designing (100%)

Staff Crafting (100%)

Broom making (100%)

Broom Designing (100%)

Broom Crafting (100%)

Merlin Scale

Name: Harrison "Harry" James Sirius Potter

Rank: Grand Arch High Mage-Sorcerer-Warlock (1st Rank)

Merlin Scale (BMM): 500.000

Merlin Scale (AMM): est. 900.000.000

"Your son is a powerful young man, but also the future Lord of the isle of Azkaban, but also the heir of the founders four," said Ragnok III of the Silverblade clan of Gringotts.

"There have never been an Grand Arch High Mage-Sorcerer-Warlock, before in the magical world, it's the highess Rank an magical being can get," said Ragnok III of the Silverblade clan of Gringotts.

"Ragnok, If anything happens to my husband and I, or Lord and Lady Longbottom anything, then I want Both Neville and Harry to gain security on the Isle of Azkaban, as Neville is my godson and Harry is Alice Longbottoms godson," said Lily.

"Of cause Lady Azkaban," said Ragnok III of the Silverblade clan of Gringotts.

James took Harry from Lily and they travel back home to the Potter Cottage in Godric Hallow, and there was a gift in the house, when they came back home, if was a cross of a Nightmare and a Unicorn.

An year, two month and three weeks after:

Harry, Lily and James was downstairs, as they just had eaten breakfast, but it was a very cold grey weather outside of the window.

It was Halloween morning, but the Potter parents wandered what it the grey weather meant, both for them self and the rest of the order of phoenix.

Harry wasn't the hardest child to handle, as he was actually very easy to handle, but Phoebus the half Nightmare and Unicorn was wondering about the weather as well, so he knew that he had to proctecting his master Harry, if happened something to his parents tonight, so he slept most of the day, instead of during the night later today.

When it became afternoom where Harry should in bed, there was a lot of noice outside, so Lily runned upstairs to Harry's room, where James died downstair, while he tried to protect his son an wife, but Voldemort did later killed Lily and he tried to kill Harry as well, but Harry defeated him and his Horcruxes, so Voldemort did really died that night, but so did James and Lily.

Then some hours later, did Hagrid came to take Harry away from the house, then he saw and funny looking unicorn, who took Harry away from the house.

Harry landed on Axkaban Isle, the next morning, and the news about Lord and Lady Azkabans death spread to around the island, but to they found out that the heir and son of the lord and lady Azkaban was alive and just had defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort.


End file.
